


Silent Night

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: While trying to find Finn, who vanished again, Seth hears the sound of a man singing 'Silent Night'.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write Dear Roman (shameful promo) but decided to write this instead with some encouragement from Artemidi and Finnbalorsheelturn.

Seth woke up wrapped up in blankets. It was still dark, and looking at the clock, he saw that it was 12:06 P.M. He sat up, and noticed that Finn wasn’t there next to him. Strange, as his Irish lover never wakes up during the middle of the night, though he was a light sleeper. 

Deciding to look for him, Seth sat up and tensed as his feet met the cool wooden floor. He padded to the door that was slightly ajar, peeking out into the hallway. The hallway light was off and the dark haired man had to squint to see through the darkness.

Not wanting to irritate his eyes, Seth kept the light off, going back for his phone. Keeping the phone a bit away from him, he turned on the flashlight, illuminating a portion of the hallway. 

“Finn?” Seth whispered. For some reason, he didn’t want to raise his voice. Noticing that the bathroom was dark, Seth creeped down the stairs and into the kitchen. The light in the room was on, but no Finn. Not near the table or counter, it looked untouched.

A bit of worry consumed Seth, biting the inside of his cheek. Finn had never snuck out in the middle of the night, and if he ever did vanish, he would text or call Seth, telling him not to worry. He turned off the light in the kitchen.

Moving to the living room, Seth saw that the room was dark, save for the Christmas lights shining on the tree. The Irishman must’ve turned them on, as Seth turned them off when the went up to their bedroom. 

“Finn?” He whispered again, moving to the front of the couch. A disappointed huff of air was let out as there was no Finn yet again. Frustrated, he padded back to the stairs, starting to move up when he heard it.

_“Silent night, holy night.”_

The sound of a man softly singing could be heard in the dark house. Now, Finn was pretty silly that was one of his endearing traits, but Seth never pictured Finn to be able to sing. It sounded like… sounded like… mmm. Seth wracked his head to think of the word, but he couldn’t quite place it.

_“All is calm, all is bright.”_

Ah! It sounded almost like a baritone, low but not low. He could hear Finn’s accent mingle within the words, the calmness of the song bringing comfort to him. It was coming from the guest room, where he noticed light coming from the crack of the bottom of the door. He began to tiptoe to the door, careful not to make a sound.

_“Round yon virgin mother and child.”_

Seth wasn’t religious by any means, but that didn’t mean he hated religion. A tiny part of him liked the religious Christmas songs, as they sounded comforting. 

_“Holy infant, so tender and mild.”_

Near the door, Seth was pleased to see that the door was open a bit. He peeked through the crack, seeing Finn’s back to him. _“Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace.”_ The Irishman sang, the sound being carried sweetly throughout the room.

The dark haired man softly smiled, seeing wrapping paper strewn on the bed and floor. Finn was wrapping presents for Christmas, perhaps for his family. Though both would be out for Raw on Christmas Day, his lover still wanted to make time for his parents, siblings, and nieces and nephews. 

_“Silent night, holy night.”_ Finn started the second verse, Seth mouthing along with him. The sound of Finn humming a bit and the crumpling of wrapping paper warmed the dark haired man. He saw how his Irish lover adored his nieces and nephews, wanting the best for them.

Maybe one day that could be them. Maybe one day, after their wrestling days, they could have kids and a bigger house. Seth would love to see Finn being attacked by tiny children, maybe asking for a story from his Indy days, maybe asking Seth about his days.

Being consumed in his thoughts, Seth didn’t notice that Finn had stopped what he was doing, becoming silent.

“I know you’re there, love.” That snapped Seth out of his daze, and he stared, puzzled, as Finn turned his head slightly. “Don’t be shy, love, come here.” The Irishman patted the bed and Seth quietly opened the door, walking over to lay on the bed.

“Luckily, your presents were wrapped first.” Finn chuckled and Seth smiled up at him. Pointing at the present half covered in paper, Seth asked, “Need any help?” He was handed a box of Legos and raised an eyebrow.

“This for your nephew or you?” That earned him a little punch but Finn giggled, so mission accomplished. Picking up the vibrant red paper, he began wrapping the box while Finn hummed.

“Don’t be shy babe, I like your singing.” Seth teased lightly and Finn smiled, continuing to wrap the present in his hands. 

“What’re you doing up?” He asked, smile fading as he worked.

“I just woke up and noticed you were gone, so I decided to look for you.” The dark haired man said, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. Finn pressed a small kiss on his forehead, watching as Seth continued to wrap.

“Did I worry you?”

“A tiny bit.” He said, smiling slightly, glancing up at Finn, who had a loving gleam in his eyes. A comfortable silence drifted between them, the sound of wrapping paper rustling only being heard. 

He heard the Irishman sigh sadly, and Seth’s brows furrowed slightly. “What’s wrong, Finn?” Seth asked. 

 

“It’s nothing, it’s stupid.” Finn mumbled. This was a dance Seth was familiar with, when Finn would want to bottle something up, though it never ended well. Anything Finn to keep to himself would take a toll on him, and Seth would often coax him to talk.

“Nothing’s stupid to me. Go ahead, I’m listening.” Seth nuzzled his shoulder, and Finn stroked his hair.

“I’m a bit pissed we’re not off on Christmas, I want to spend time with you and my family. Ah well, its life.” Finn explained.

Seth turned his lover’s face to kiss his lips sweetly. “Hey, I’m kind of pissed also. But it’s out of our control.” The Irishman murmured his understanding, though still a bit down about it. “Keep singing, Finn, it’s soothing.” Seth encouraged, drawing a smile from his Irish lover.

“You want me to continue?”

“Don’t tease.” 

Another breathy chuckle before Finn opened his mouth to sing again. _“Shepherds quake at the sight; Glories stream from heaven afar…”_

Needless to say, Seth ended up sleeping to the tune, Finn moving him vertically to make him comfortable. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s cheek, whispering, “Merry Christmas love.” Continuing his work until he too fell asleep, snuggling Seth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr at casualcityness, by the way I'm not really religious, it was the prompt.


End file.
